


The Blue Streak

by planetarymemes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarymemes/pseuds/planetarymemes
Summary: When Marvel called Infinity War "the most ambitious crossover event in history" they forgot one very important boy.





	The Blue Streak

**Author's Note:**

> god i miss pietro so much

In 2015, a boy full of bullet holes is brought home on a jet. It isn't his home - his home has been destroyed - but it is a home.

“He's not too far gone,” the man with the eye patch says. “He's got too much potential to be gone so soon.” 

So they freeze him. The man with the eye patch doesn't tell the girl full of chaos; he's worried that they won't be able to fix him, and she'll have to suffer all over again. He doesn't know how long the procedure would take. He doesn't even know if it's possible. After all, it's a little harder to fix than a stab wound. 

In 2018, a small country in Africa comes out and says they have the kind of technology that could fix him. They say that they were able to fix the man with one arm and a dark past. So the man with the eye patch brings the boy full of bullet holes to them, hopeful.

The girl with the braids and bright mind says that she can fix him. In fact, the procedure is quite infantile compared to what she has been working on lately. She is a little upset that she has yet another white boy to fix. 

The procedure is done quickly but the recovery is another story. The boy who is no longer full of bullet holes is able to relax for the first time in a long time. He allows his hair to grow out, dark brown roots overcoming the silver that earned him his name. He starts to look very similar to the other man who has been recovering from his procedure. The man with one arm.

Not too long after, there is another battle to fight. He stays off to the sides at first but he still contributes. The girl full of chaos does not take any notice of him; in the distance his streak of blue is akin to that of the thunder god’s new axe. It's not until the fight boils down to the last heroes standing against the destroyer of worlds that he decides to step in. 

He is unsure of what to do until he sees the golden glove fitted around a large purple hand that seems to be the source of the problem. He watches as the lavender giant adds a new gemstone to his fist. Without thinking about it, he runs as fast as he can, using his interruption of time to remove the gauntlet and take his place behind the destroyer of worlds. 

When time returns to its course he watches the rest of the team with his signature smirk. Most have dropped their jaws in shock, other are confused, but the girl full of chaos - she stands with her hand to her mouth and tears beginning to spill onto her cheeks. The boy’s smirk softens when he meets her eyes. 

“What - you didn't see that coming?”


End file.
